Hogwarts does Spring Awakening!
by foreveryoungx
Summary: The title is self-explanatory. HG/RW, HP/GW, maybe some LL/NL. Rated T ONLY because Spring Awakening is a pretty sexual piece of work. No actual sex scenes, but it is mentioned. REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Just a little background for this story, I am a crazy obsessed Broadway junkie, and one of my favorite musicals of all time is Spring Awakening. It's an amazing play which I encourage everyone to see via Google Videos xD I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter series, Spring Awakening, or any audition songs mentioned in this story.**

Hermione Granger was a witch of many talents. During school hours, she was the brightest witch of her age, during late night illicit schemes with Harry and Ron, she was slick and quite the quick thinker, but unbeknownst to everyone, her star burned brighter than by means of academic achievement. Previous to being accepted at Hogwarts, she had participated in local plays and musicals, and was frequently taught by a vocal coach. Magic was, of course, her true passion, but performing had been the first, so when Hermione Granger stepped into the Great Hall one Saturday morning, she was delighted to find a notice that guaranteed her the possibility to unite both.

**HOGWARTS MUSICAL AUDITIONS**

**MUSICAL: Spring Awakening**

**DATE AND TIME: Saturday, February 2****nd**** 2pm-5pm**

**LOCATION: Great Hall**

**PLEASE PREPARE AN AUDITION SONG (Please, no Muggle Rap)**

_Perfect,_ thought Hermione excitedly, _A full week to practice_. She then retreated to the Gryffindor Table, joining Harry and Ron, who were already halfway done with their breakfast.

"What were you looking at?" asked Ron, mouth full as usual.

"Hogwarts is holding a musical" replied Hermione, trying to keep her voice casual "it sounds like it should be fun, don't you think?"

"Which musical is it?" inquired Harry, seeming to be deep in thought, "I've been dragged to quite a few with Aunt Petunia… none too impressive, but I wouldn't say she exactly has good taste to begin with."

"It's called Spring Awakening. Mum and Dad bought me a ticket to the London production last Christmas. You couldn't believe how relieved I was that they didn't tag along with me."

"And why is that?"

"Well..." hesitated Hermione, looking rather embarrassed, "… it is a bit… provocative." Hermione didn't dare mention the fact that there was a sex scene, a masturbation scene, and that a character commits suicide. She figured it'd be easier to reel them in while they remained ignorant.

"Are you planning on auditioning?" asked Ron, "because I will if you both do."

"I think we should. It sounds like good fun" said Harry, and the three discussed what songs they would audition with.


	2. Auditions

AUDITION

The day of the Spring Awakening auditions was a hectic day indeed. Students from every Year were swarming the Great Hall, looking either positively nervous or excited. The "casting directors" of the play were the Heads of each House, with the exception of Professor Snape, who vehemently refused to be involved in what he described as an inevitable "frivolous display of buffoonery." Professor McGonagall, the head director of the musical, was secretly overjoyed at his reaction. She had feared that Snape might have been a bit... biased, as a casting director.

Looking around at the freshly transfigured, and dreadfully crowded Great Hall Theater, she produced a list from her bag, and called out the first name.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione quickly made her way to the stage and to the microphone. Looking out towards the enormous crowd, she was nervous, but only for just a moment. She remembered what her mother used to tell her before an audition, "_Just look at me, darling. I'll be in the audience. Just pretend I'm the only one here."_ Only this time, her mother wasn't here. So she had to use someone else. She spotted Ron, who was giving her an encouraging smile, and decided that he'd have to do. Speaking into the microphone, she said "I'll be auditioning for Wendla. This song is called Maybe This Time from the Muggle play, Cabaret," and with a wave of her wand, the instrumental of the song began, followed by what was a surprisingly, but pleasantly, sultry voice.

_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky__  
__Maybe this time, he'll stay__  
__Maybe this time__  
__For the first time__  
__Love won't hurry away___

_He will hold me fast__  
__I'll be home at last__  
__Not a loser anymore__  
__Like the last time__  
__And the time before__  
__Everybody loves a winner__  
__So nobody loved me;__  
__'Lady Peaceful,' 'Lady Happy,'__  
__That's what I long to be__  
__All the odds are in my favor__  
__Something's bound to begin__  
__It's got to happen, happen sometime__  
__Maybe this time I'll win__  
_

The last few words of Hermione's song were easily drowned out by the immense applause from the audience, particularly from the Gryffindors and the casting directors. Ron, frozen in his seat, was probably more shocked than everyone in the Great Hall combined. Hermione was brilliant, she was soulful, she was sexy. _NO! _thought Ron, _I CANNOT THINK OF HER LIKE THAT. It's just.. she looked like she was singing to me._ His thoughts were soon interrupted by Harry snapping his fingers in Ron's face.

"Ron.. RON! Did someone put a _Muffliato _charm on you or something? McGonagall has been calling your name! GO!"

Ron rushed out of his seat and to the stage, ignoring various taunts from Malfoy and the Slytherins. When he finally reached the front of his stage, the look on his face made it clear that he couldn't be more positively terrified than if he were stuck in a cave with a hundred Acromatulas.

"Lovely for you to join us Mr. Weasley" said Professor McGonagall impatiently, pausing to shush the sniggering Slytherins behind her, "Your song and preferred role?"

"Uhm.. I would be greatful for any role, actually. I chose a song from a Muggle play called RENT, it's called One Song Glory."

And with that, he waved his wand and the song began.

_One Song__  
__Glory__  
__One Song__  
__Before I Go__  
__Glory__  
__One Song To Leave Behind___

_Find One Song__  
__One Last Refrain__  
__Glory__  
__From The Pretty Boy Front Man__  
__Who Wasted Opportunity___

_One Song__  
__He Had The World At His Feet__  
__Glory__  
__In The Eyes Of A Young Girl__  
__A Young Girl__  
__Find Glory__  
__Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights___

_One Song__  
__Before The Sun Sets__  
__Glory - On Another Empty Life__  
__Time Flies - Time Dies__  
__Glory - One Blaze Of Glory__  
__One Blaze Of Glory - Glory___

_Find__  
__Glory__  
__in a song that rings true__  
__truth like a blazing fire__  
__an eternal flame___

_Find__  
__One Song__  
__A Song About Love__  
__Glory__  
__From The Soul Of A Young Man__  
__A Young Man___

_Find__  
__The One Song__  
__Before The Virus Takes Hold__  
__Glory__  
__Like A Sunset__  
__One Song__  
__To Redeem This Empty Life___

_Time Flies__  
__And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore__  
__Time Dies__  
_

By the time the song ended, Ron found himself being as spectacularly applauded as Hermione. He spotted her and Harry in the audience and retreated to the seat between them after he had left the stage. Together, they had watched Ginny's lovely rendition of "Blue Wind" from the play. It made sense, as she coveted the role of Ilse. Afterwards, they watched Harry successfully audition with "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"BOYS! BOYS! WAKE UP! Honestly!" yelled Hermione, yanking the covers off of Ron's bed, as Ginny did the same with Harry's, "THE CAST LIST IS UP!"

"Already?" said Ron groggily, wiping his eyes.

"YES ALREADY NOW LETS GO!"

The four hurried downstairs to the Great Hall and pushed and fought their way through the giant mob that had formed around the cast list. It read:

**SPRING AWAKENING CAST LIST**

**Melchoir – Ronald Weasley**

**Wendla – Hermione Granger**

**Moritz – Harry Potter**

**Ilse – Ginny Weasley**

**Hanschen – Gregory Goyle**

**Georg – Draco Malfoy**

**Martha – Luna Lovegood**

**Ernst – Vincent Crabbe**

**Otto – Seamus Finnigan **

**Thea – Parvati Patil**

**Anna – Lavender Brown**

**Adult Men Roles – Neville Longbottom**

**Adult Female Roles – Pansy Parkinson**


	3. The Word of Your Body

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. It has been a remarkably busy time for me :( But anyways, here is the next chapter! It's called "The Word of Your Body." Enjoy!**

Hermione usually never contemplated what to wear on weekends. She could care less about what Harry and Ron thought of her appearance. Okay, maybe Ron a little bit, but otherwise, it never truly crossed her mind. Today, however, was different. She had just received the lead role in the school musical, she had to look the part of a leading actress! Or somewhat, at least. After scanning through her clothing for a third time, Hermione settled on dark wash jeans, a plain, yet tight, black tank top, a teal beanie that she previously never bothered to wear, and flip flops. It was casual, but she had never dared before to go out in only a tank top, so this was a start. With just a touch of some clear lip gloss, she was out the door.

Walking into the Great Hall auditorium, Hermione received a large number of catcalls from the production crew, as well as the ensemble. She even caught _Draco Malfoy _staring at her. _Pathetic_ she thought, now moving on to the stage where Professor McGonagall and the cast were waiting for her.

"Now that we're all here" started Professor McGonagall as Hermione approached the group, "let's get started. Today, I figured we should start off with the song 'The Word of Your Body', meaning I need you two at the moment" she motioned towards Ron and Hermione, "you may be wondering why, considering that we are not going in chronological order, but I think it's important that we get, as the Muggles would say, a 'chemistry' going, so go on! Let's see what you both can do. Remember to act as you're singing"

**RON'S POV**

_This is all too unreal,_ thought Ron. He had read the song and the stage directions in the script, so he was mostly prepared, but he had not prepared for Hermione's appearance. It was the power of a tight tank top. The irony of this song. The Word of Her Body.

"Take your places!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she flicked her wand to begin the instrumental.

Ron was sitting, as he was supposed to be doing so at the start of the scene, and Hermione was standing. As the music began, Hermione slowly sat down next to Ron and began the song with her entrancing voice.

**Hermione:****  
****Just too unreal, all this****  
****Watching the words fall from my lips******

**Ron:****  
****Baiting some girl with hypotheses******

**Both:****  
****Haven't you heard the word of your body?****  
**

**Ron:****  
****Don't feel a thing, you wish******

**Hermione:****  
****Grasping at pearls with my fingertips****  
**

Hermione began caressing Ron's hand, which Ron knew was in the script, but didn't quite help his heart, which was currently racing.

******Ron:****  
****Holding her hand like some little tease******

**Both:****  
****Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?******

**O, I'm gonna be wounded****  
****O, I'm gonna be your wound****  
****O, I'm gonna bruise you****  
****O, you're gonna be my bruise******

**Just too unreal, all this…******

**Hermione:****  
****Watching his world slip through my fist******

**Ron:****  
****Playing with her in your fantasies******

**Hermione:****  
****Haven't you heard the word – how I want you?**

They were now standing, both filled with emotion, facing each other. They were still holding hands as they sang the last few lines.****

**O, I'm gonna be wounded****  
****O, I'm gonna be your wound****  
****O, I'm gonna bruise you****  
****O, you're gonna be my bruise**

Their fellow cast mates roared with applause as they finished their number. Ron and Hermione smiled but quickly turned red and embarrassed when they realized that they were still holding hands. They let go and tried to act casual as Professor McGonagall praised how natural their attraction seemed. However, not many realized that their chemistry had little to do with Melchoir and Wendla, and everything to do with Hermione and Ron.


End file.
